1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheters and more particularly to molded catheter distal ends, including molded multi-electrode distal ends, and other molded catheter distal end components and methods for the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catheter distal end assemblies are currently manufactured in a tedious process that involves many steps and takes considerable time. Briefly, with regard to a multi-electrode catheter distal end assembly, a section of extruded polymer tube (the distal tube) is selected and the proximal end of the distal tube is expanded for joinder to the main body tube of a catheter. The polymer tube is then pierced in several places and a plurality of coil lead wires and thermocouple lead wires are threaded through the pierced holes. Anticipated locations on the distal tube for the plurality of coils are identified and one or more thermocouples are placed so as to be positioned under each coil. The thermocouples are then bonded to the distal tube in the specified locations. Thereafter, each coil is sequentially slid down the distal tube over the plurality of in-place thermocouples in a time consuming, precise process to avoid disturbing the thermocouples and lead wires as the coils are slid over them. The lead wires are particularly thin and fragile, and the inadvertent disconnection of even one lead wire results in an inoperative device. When properly positioned, the coil ends of each coil are covered with adhesive to bond them in place. Thereafter, a steering assembly is inserted through the distal tube and a tip electrode is soldered to the distal end of the steering assembly, and an electrical lead is attached to the tip electrode. The proximal end of the distal tube is then joined to the main catheter body.